Project bullies
The Day I Met Her I was playing Royale High sometime in March, and I saw two girls talking to each other. One of them looked new, since she had a default avatar, the other girl looked really dressed up and pretty, they talked about their life and how it's going. I stepped forward and said "Hi!". The girl with the default skin ran away and the dressed up one said "Hi there!" I asked her what was wrong with her friend and said, "She's a little shy due to her hard past" The default skin girl came back and said, "Hi...." I said hello back and had a nice chat with her, after word, she friended me and I accepted it. I've never seen her until one day..... Something Strange I got a message one day from the girl saying "Hey can you join my place? It's called Stopthebullies0101's place" I know, weird name. So I joined and she was there with three other girls, and they all had similar usernames, she said they were sisters so I shrugged it off and continued, the place was a default place but decorated very nicely. Outside there were flowers with dogs and a fountain. The girls started moving around the map while I looked at the fountain. I suddenly got teleported to a weird place, it was the main house, but it was painted all red, the flowers were black and the little dogs in the flowers were DEAD. I found out what happened to the little puppies when I saw the big dog at the front of the house, it was black and covered in BLOOD. After I teleported back, Stopthebullies0101 was there. She private messaged me, " you will not tell anyone what you saw" and then she typed :kick fakepeoplearebad. Then I got kicked from the game! I was shocked and got off of Roblox for a week. I never saw her until... I forgot she friended me! I got back on to Royale High and saw Stopthebullies0101 with the other girl, THAT'S IT! Who are these girls?!?! Suddenly a girl said "ewww, a noob" to Stopthebullies0101. Then her friend said " She'd rather look ugly than look like you bully!" Then they had a argument. After Five Minutes Stopthebullies0101 said " That's it, I'm writing you down as one of our targets" Pfft, this girl is fake, but I was wrong, I even searched her username, she didn't come up on the player search. After she said that she private chatted me " Dont tell anyone " I didn't listen, I told my friends but only one of them believed me. We decided to investigate. You Were A Fool To Bully Us I looked at the places and one that I didn't see was called " You were a fool to bully us " and we joined, the player list had Stopthebullies0101 on it, but we didn't see her anywhere. I said "what do you want from me?" and she responded with: "I know you told your friends, huge mistake my friend" I was shocked, I turned to my friend and she was gone! So I teleported to another platform and saw a stage with 5 thrones, and on the biggest one sat Stopthebullies0101. I ran up to her but then she was gone! Then behind me I saw her flying! She said very weirdly, "Have you ever had your little sister be taken away from you? Or has your mom ever died from cancer?" I said no and she said. "That's Funny, now the greatest group, Project Bullies will rise" Whats Project Bullies? Then she typed :Ban Fakepeoplearebad. Then I was banned. I blocked Stopthebullies but I don't know if she will trick me with fake accounts, but I don't want to know, I never saw her till this day. Category:Marked for Review